1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator grille mounting structure for a vehicle having a water-cooled engine.
2. Description of Background Art
A saddle-riding type vehicle, such as an ATV (all terrain vehicle), normally includes a radiator grille disposed forward of a radiator which, in turn, is disposed forward of a water-cooled engine mounted on a vehicle body frame. A vehicle of the foregoing type has a radiator grille attached to a stay fixed to the vehicle body frame and to a vehicle body cover. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-243992.
The radiator grille disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-243992 is divided into three parts. More specifically, a center grille, a left grille, and a right grille. A shaft portion extends vertically and is disposed at each of four corners of each of the three grilles. The shaft portions are fitted vertically into a plurality of grommets disposed on the stay and the vehicle body cover, so that the radiator grille is installed in place.
However, a problem exists in that a mounting direction of the radiator grille is oriented vertically. Thus, it is cumbersome to mount the radiator grille. Such a problem needs to be solved particularly in vehicles like an ATV or the like, in which a steering shaft for steering a front wheel and the like restricts the space for disposing the radiator grille.